Before
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: Okay sooo, this is just about OC's no main characters...well maybe one or two.. it depends but its about some OC's i made up :D


**Okayyyy so what this is, is a story about my OC's on a forum, before the forum... if that makes sense...basically it was before they moved to court XD if you have no idea what im talking about, then its about a couple of OC's i made up XDDDD**

**Lovee**

**Aliiiii XD**

* * *

><p>Nikita<p>

I was walking down the halls like I usually did, I wasn't popular, I wasn't anything special, I was that red headed freak that knew lots of languages . I was looking at the ground when someone bumped into me 'accidently'.

"Watch it!" the guy said and I looked up to see it was a royal Moroi; I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away. But he moved in front of me, not letting me leave, I sighed and looked at him again

'Say sorry"

"Go to hell" I whispered and he pushed me into a wall, and punched me in the stomach.

"HEY!" someone yelled and my head flung around to see Christine. "Leave her alone, you asshole" she said coming up to him.

"Christine, baby" the guy said and she rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone" she repeated

"Seriously, you're siding with a looser?" He asked

"There's only one looser here, _baby_ and I'm looking at him" she shot back. There were people gathering around now interested in what was going on.

"Really baby?" he glared and pushed her up against the wall using air.

She hit the wall and slide to the ground, she put her hand on the ground and tripped him, using her element she made vines come out of the grass and throw him in the air. He caught himself and sent her flying backwards. That's when a ball of fire hit him on the arm and Amber walks onto the grass.

Christine and Amber were as close as sisters, and quite tranquilly I didn't like Amber, she was a stuck up bitch that got with all the guys.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"She was defending a looser!" the royal guy yelled and Amber looked at Christine and sighed

I quickly walked off and laid on my bed, I hated it here, I had hardly any friends and the friends I did have didn't stick up for me at all. I sighed and got up off the bed, and went to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and lifted up my top, revealing my newly forming bruise. A tear ran down my face and I quickly wiped it away, I took off my cloths and hopped into the shower, putting it on as hot as possible. I didn't care if it made my skin red, I got out of the shower after about 10 minutes, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my closet getting changed. I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it, falling asleep soon after

The next day was different, I walked into class and instead of Christine taking her normal spot next to Amber she came and sat next to me. I looked at her confused

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, I shook my head and she sat down

The class stared and neither me nor Christine said nothing, but half way through the class she passed me a note.

**_I'm sorry about yesterday_**

I frowned at the piece of paper and wrote back

**_Why? It's not your fault_**

I passed it back and she smiled

**_I know, but I still feel bad, do you wanna hang out at my table at lunch?_**

She passed it back and I frowned

**_I don't know..._**

I passed it back

**_Please?_**

She passed back and I sighed

_**Okay**_...

I passed it back

_**Yay!**_

She was about to pass it back when the teacher walked passed us

"Miss Howard, passing notes again, I see" the teacher said and grabbed the note "The good news is that your new note buddy it neater than your old one"

Everybody laughed except Amber, who only glared

"The bad news is you and Miss Thorn both have a detention" she said and Christine groaned

"Come on miss" she said "It doesn't teach me anything..I'm probable just going to do it again tomorrow"

"Then you can get another one tomorrow awell" the teacher smiled and walked off and that is why people started to talk to me.

A couple of months had passed and I was actually going out with someone, an actual guy, part of me still couldn't believe it. I was about to walk to his dorm to go on a date with him, I heard a noise coming from the Library. The Librarian was at a staff meeting and had obviously forgotten to close the library, I walked in and saw him... my boyfriend was making out with a girl from one of the younger years. I was frozen, I didn't know what to do as small tear ran down my face as I cried. My boyfriend looked up and pushed the girl away.

"Nikita..." he got up and walked toward me, I took a couple of steps back and ran off

"NIKITA!" he yelled, but I didn't stop, I ran all the way to my dorm where I laid on my bed and vowed I would never date anyone again. But it made sense, that he would cheat on my... I mean look at me, I looked in the mirror. I was very pretty and I was really skinny, my hair was boring and I wasn't the smartest person every either. I sighed and laid on my bed falling asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Okayyy im sorry if it was a bit confusing it was rushed XDD<strong>

**but im shall continue in a couple of chapters, but it wont be the end of Nikita :D promiseeeee**

**pleaseeee review and give me feed back **

**Loveee**

**Aliiiii xoxo**


End file.
